


The Sound of Silence

by Hippy_ki_yay



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: But silently, First Kiss, Incest, Its pretty happy and fluffy don worry, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Incest, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippy_ki_yay/pseuds/Hippy_ki_yay
Summary: A/n: hah, it's cheesy but it fits. Been craving some Salvatorecest, I read through most of the tag and decided to make some of my own. Enjoy if you're inclined to.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 37





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: hah, it's cheesy but it fits. Been craving some Salvatorecest, I read through most of the tag and decided to make some of my own. Enjoy if you're inclined to.

It was a curious thing, how quickly their relationship had changed. 'Flipped on a dime' was the expression, Damon was pretty sure. One day (145 years, really, give or take) they had been fighting their usual fight, destroying things and each other, shouting, storming off then coming back for another confrontation, then... Silence. It was just silent, like nothing ever before.

No birds outside, no wind, no cars driving past, even the sounds of their breathing couldn't be heard. The eye of the storm, one that supernatural beings shouldn't have been able to get stuck in (they could hear everything for miles, after all, or were supposed to be able to).

Stefan had sat down-or slumped more like-against the wall, rubbing at his temples and shaking his head like that would somehow dislodge the lack of noise in his ears.

Damon approached cautiously. It was an awful silence, nervous, something he had never experienced before in all of his years: even the human ones. He sat a few feet across from Stefan, watching him. Was he alright, were they experiencing the same radio cut? The big brother instincts were kicking in hard. This wasn't a harm that Damon had inflicted on Stefan, not one he had inflicted on himself; therefore, it was his enemy, and Damon intended to right whatever was wrong.

"Stef-"

"What is that?"

Their voices came at the same time, both soft, tentative, scared (though they wouldn't admit that, either of them, if asked to recount the situation later).

Damon took a second to think, to rack his brain for any knowledge he had of a spell or other phenomena that could cause this. He couldn't think of any, and he couldn't sense anyone nearby or magical forces acting on them, either.

"I don't know," was all he could answer.

Stefan nodded, still holding his head in one hand. Finally, he looked up-perhaps at the sincerity in his brother's voice-and his eyes looked bigger than they ever had. Damon, he had squinty eyes-shifty, cat like, seductive, and the million other things he'd heard over the years-but his little brother's eyes had always been huge. It gave him an extra quality of innocence and sincerity, he'd always thought. How could anyone turn those big, hazel eyes away?

What startled him, though, was the wetness. It wasn't tears from pain (or at least, not pain that Damon had caused. All of their injuries that they'd inflicted on each other had healed practically the moment they'd stopped fighting and started listening). Nor was it anger, sadness, or any of the other reasons Damon had seen Stefan cry before.

It was fear, fear of a longing that was in Stefan's heart like Damon knew it was in his own.

That was the interesting thing about silence. It had a way of exposing everything, stripping away all of the distractions and comforts of existence until there was nothing to hear but each other. Even without Stefan having to say it aloud, Damon could hear the voice in his head: 'What are we doing? What's happened?' it said. Over and over and over.

Damon moved himself closer to his brother, scooting with his hands until they were knee to knee, nose to nose, eye to eye. His right hand, the one bearing his sunlight ring, found Stefan's in his lap and held it. Their rings clicked together, but the sound was lost.

Stefan drew in a breath, his heavy brows worrying as he stated into the eyes of his brother. His partner. His family, his friend, his enemy: the center of his world. They revolved around each other, always lived their lives for each other, whether it was to make chase or to hinder or to love and help.

This was the sign they had been waiting for. Always chasing and revolving, but never coming together. Never touching, never stopping this cautious, angry, orbital dance.

What were they doing?

Their lips met, softly, and all of the discomfort of that silence melted away. Suddenly, Damon could hear Stefan's breathing. He could hear the shallow best of his heart, the (unnecessary) puffs of his breath against their lips, hear his tongue slick across Damon's own and their teeth clack.

The noise was a relief to hear, but he could barely pay it any mind. It only seemed right to have it back when they were kissing: righting their world in a different, larger way. Of course the silence was gone. Of course the anger was gone (it had been for a long time now, the historical reasons for it anyways. Their problems had gone on so long that the issues that had once burned through them seemed almost petty and insignificant in the face of all that had happened son their afterlife).

"Stef?" Damon breathed, pulling away just an inch. He had to know.

"I'm here, we're here. This is us, now."

And that was all Damon needed to know. That silence, that minute of questioning and soul searching and hearing it all, had flipped the switch on them. Gone were the days of yelling because there was no other way to express their love, gone were the fistfights and the confusion and the silent breeches to just do something. The silence had cleared the way for them, the true them, and shoved aside all the noxious clutter that had been clinging to their skin for the past however long.

This was _them_ , loud and clear.


End file.
